My Home
by DaugtheroftheSon
Summary: Leia tried to be hard and unyielding. But when it came to her home planet, she had everything to lose. One-shot. Please leave me some reviews!


**A/N: This came to me while I was doing P.E. in my basement (I'm homeschooled so...). Anyway, I felt like crying as I thought what Leia must have been thinking as she saw her home destroyed. So I thought I would write it down...Hope you enjoy it.**

**I own nothing (I wish I did, but I don't).**

* * *

Leia kept her eyes forward and her mouth set in a straight, hard line. She would show no fear; none whatsoever. These monsters called men would not have the pleasure of knowing how she trembled on the inside.

Darth Vader walked directly behind her and she could hear the horrid sound of his breathing apparatus wheezing and whooshing in time to the boots of the guards clop, clop, clopping on the marble floor. The little procession turned left and entered a large room with one wall wholly devoted to a viewing screen that had a bluish planet in it's center. Leia didn't glance at the screen. She had fastened her gaze on the stick thin figure standing in front of the screen.

A man walked to the figure and Leia was by now close enough to only hear the last word spoken.

"-system." The man said. As Leia stepped up to the figure, he turned and she scowled politely at him.

"Governor Tarkin," she said tartly, "I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board."

Tarkin smiled, his thin lips pulling up on one side in a semi-smirk.

"Charming," he noted dryly, "To the last." He paused and gently reached out and touched her cheek. Leia pulled away in repulsion, " You don't know how hard I found it to sign the order to terminate your life."

"I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself."

Tarkin stepped back and began walking away.

"Princess Leia, before your execution, I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station fully operational," he lowered his raised arms," No star system will dare oppose the emperor now."

Leia cut him off sweetly,

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers."

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station," he countered crisply, "In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first."

Nervousness began creeping its icy fingers into her stomach. Tarkin continued,

"Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan."

Leia froze and for a split second all she could hear was her own heartbeat and Vader's breathing.

_HOME_

Her mind raced. Her parents and her people were on that planet. She couldn't destroy them. But she couldn't give up the rebel base's location either.

"No," she pleaded, " all we want is peace but we have no weapons you can't possibly-"

Tarkin cut her off.

"You would prefer another target? A military planet? Then name the system!" He glared at her, " I grow tired of asking this," He took a step toward her. Leia backed up and bumped into Vader. His body suit poked her and he didn't yield backwards. The man, if a man he was, was like a living wall of cybernetic machinery.

"-so this will be the last time." Tarkin said quietly and slowly as he moved up close into Leia's face. She smelled his rancid breath, "Where is the rebel base?"

Tears pricked Leia's eyes as she gazed out the viewing screen over Tarkin's shoulder at her home.

_Alderaan_

Where she had been born; where she'd played as a little girl; where she and her family lived and were happy.

_Home_

She wouldn't give up the information. She couldn't.

A tear fell from her eye.

"Dantooine," she caved,looked up at Tarkin, then looked down at the floor, "They're on Dantooine."

"There," he said cheerfully, "You see Lord Vader? She can be reasonable." He stepped over to his man, "Continue with the operation, you may fire when ready."

Leia gasped as her head whipped up.

"WHAT!?" she screamed, her voice edged with panic.

"You're far too trusting, Tarkin smirked, "Dantooine is far too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry, we will deal with your rebel friends soon enough." He turned away and looked back at the screen. Leia weakly tried to hurl herself at Tarkin.

"No," she whispered, but Vader gripped her shoulder like a vice and pulled her back against him.

"Commence primary ignition," called a worker. He pressed some glowing buttons and a whining sound began increasing in volume . The other men busily pulled levers and flipped switches. Leia blinked at the activity which she didn't understand.

Suddenly a piercing screaming sound caused Leia to put her hands over her ears. She looked out the viewing screen and saw a blazing green light zip forward toward the planet. Leia swallowed as the beam connected with the planet and exploded.

The explosion didn't just destroy the planet.

Vader let her go and she collapsed to the ground, tears streaming down her face.

She was done.

Her only consolation was...at least she was a good liar.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope you liked it. i just had to put it down. **

**For all you fanatics, yes, I know I probably spelled some things wrong and I might have gotten some references wrong. But, it is currently 8:42pm and I don't care. *shrug* **

***wave* BYE! **

**'Member, I don't now anything. And I did go back and fix Alderaan. Hope that makes you all happy :P  
**


End file.
